Opposites Attract
by Zach Fire
Summary: Bolin and Eska are total opposites, but as they say opposites attract. Boleska.
1. Chapter 1

Opposites Attract

**Hello all. Thank you for choosing to read this story. I updated it recently adding a few minor things to it. If anybody has any comments, questions, and/or suggestions I'm happy to here them. (Seriously, I base my writing skills off of the number of favorites, follows and reviews I get.) Thanks!**

Ch1: Someone Else

* * *

Bolin

* * *

So it's been 6 months since Amon was defeated and everybody was happy. Korra unlocked her airbending, Asami took her over her father's company, and as for Mako, he's a cop, and…he has Korra.

In a way I was happy for my brother because he finally found love. It would eventually bring out a nicer warmer side to him. Though, I only expressed enough of that happiness so people didn't worry about me. Inside, I was still hurt, really bad.

It was tough. It really was, and there was nothing I could do. I guess I wasn't doing a good job of hiding my feelings because I could see Korra whisper to Mako, then look back at me, then back at him.

At dinner Mako sat next to her which just made me feel uncomfortable. Asami seemed to have this feeling too, but after years of practice in a mansion she controlled her emotions better than I did.

Even though Pema's cooking was amazing I had no stomach for anything tonight so when nobody was looking I would slip a few dumplings under the table letting Pabu munch on them. Korra picked up her plate and gulped her's down quickly.

"Mmm…Pema, those were the best dumplings yet! she exclaimed.

"Thank you Korra. With Rohan I don't have as much time to focus on cooking so its nice to know you enjoyed it."

While Ikki and Meelo started to beg Tenzin for desert Korra started to snuggle with Mako which again, made me start to feel uncomfortable. The moment they had kissed I got up to go away. Pabu, who had grown quite a stomach followed me.

Looking at the beautiful view of the city, mainly the Probending arena I remembered the small team I established when Korra's airbending and Mako's job as a cop became first priority. I admit i did a terrible job of picking my teammates but Probending was the only thing, besides eating at Narook's, that could make me temporarily forget my feelings about the whole thing.

Coming back into reality I whirled around to find Mako standing behind me.

"What's wrong Bo? You've never not eaten all of your food before." he said with his worried expression forming yet again on his face.

"What?! That's crazy! I've eaten before." I said exploiting the fact that he used a double negative; a tactic I used to throw him off.

"No-er ugh! You know what I meant!" he exclaimed.

"It's nothing Mako, I'm fine. It was just…a little stuffy in there."

Mako rolled his eyes. "Bolin, it's Air Temple Island, emphasis on _air_. Just tell the truth. What's wrong? You can tell me."

I sigh of defeat. "I know you have big feelings for Korra…a lot of them but I do too. Now that she's with you I don't know what to do. I don't really know what I did wrong and I feel… really lonely."

Mako's expression changed from worry to guilt. He knew it was unfair that he was able to win Korra's heart when I had had it first.

"Look Bolin, I'm really sorry that I hurt you and I'm sorry that this happened because of it, but you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. You have to move on. Find someone else. I know there are a lot of people out there that would love a guy like you."

_"Someone else. Someone else. Who?" _I thought to myself.

When I didn't respond to Mako he sigh.

"I just want you to know, I'm here for you when you need me bro." he said as he turned around and went back inside.

No matter how much I liked Korra, he was right. I shouldn't beat myself up over the fact that she didn't choose me. But that was just it it. Who would choose me?

* * *

Eska

* * *

Discipline; it seemed to be the first and last thing I would ever learn from my father, Unalaq, the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. My mother had always inspired me to be "on the wild side" as my he described, but she passed when I was younger leaving me to believe that discipline was the only way as princess.

My twin brother Desna, who is identical to me, has been taught the same philosophy that I have, but he has more freedom than I do. For example, he is free to waterbend as a martial art. Citizens look down upon women who don't only use their gift to heal the sick and wounded. Desna, although does agree that I should have more freedom than have now but he would never show these true feelings.

My father has shaped us into "the perfect prince and princess". That is why everyone in the Southern Water Tribe, including the Avatar, has thought of us as arrogant, creep like, ungrateful slobs. These descriptions were only a mask, a mask that had been attached to us and would never, in my father's image, be removed.

Desna and I sit with perfect posture on the small row boat as the servant rows us along the small canal among the stacks of buildings alining it. We stared blankly at the citizens as we past by them. This is what my father describes as fun. Since I had no knowledge of this word and its meaning I presumed that this was what fun was.

I saw Desna start to slouch so I nudged him.

"Desna! Father will not be pleased with this action!" I warned. He stopped immediately.

The boat ride was soon over. We stood up as if we were linked and returned to the Chief's Temple where my Father had just ended a council meeting.

"Ah, greetings children. Did you enjoy your boat ride?" he asked.

"Yes father." me and Desna replied simultaneously.

"Good, good. Proceed to your quarters." he said; an imperial smile on his face.

We walked down the corridor to our shared quarters, a hut, small but charming. I slowly lowered myself to sit on my bed on one side of the room. My brother sat on the other. We stared at each other using only our expressions to communicate, a skill we developed together when we were young.

_ "I wish to experience a different routine than the one we have practiced throughout our lives." _

_ "How do you plan on achieving this goal?"_

_ "I will simply find someone else who has practiced another lifestyle."_

Desna looked at the ground.

_"Father will not be pleased by this sudden stroke of adventure."_

_ "He will not have to know."_

We nodded in agreement. This person I would study would have to be highly experienced in the ways of non-etiquette and urban culture. Perhaps I could search at the upcoming Glacial Spirits Festival.

**Next chapter will be up soon. Please, please, please review! I need feedback. Yay or Nay? Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

Opposites Attract 2

**Hello again all. If anybody has any comments, questions, and/or suggestions for this story I'm happy to here them. (Seriously, I base my writing skills off of the number of favorites, follows and reviews I get.) Thanks and please enjoy chapter 2!**

Ch 2: A Positive Clash

* * *

Bolin:

* * *

The Probending match yesterday went horribly. I tried to stay optimistic but my mind was still of thinking about that"someone else" I'll eventually find. My team didn't seem to care though. In fact, they didn't seem to care about Probending at all.

After taking the ferry back to Air Temple Island I walked up the steps to see Tenzin and Korra arguing. I couldn't exactly here what they were saying but by the looks of it Tenzin was doubting here mastery of airbending. She shot three large blasts of after air to try to prove him wrong. Then she decided it would be nice to go to the Glacial Spirits Festival in the Southern Water Tribe for a break.

I'd only herd about this festival once or twice before when people were gossiping but I never thought I'd be going there. It seemed fun enough to take my mind off the way things were going so I decided to come along. That and Mako was going.

On the boat ride there we sat in the cargo area. I could here Mako and Korra giggling over some "slick" lines he would say when he caught someone at his job. Personally I think my jokes are way funnier.

When the cargo door opened I could feel the cold rush off air against my face. It's a good thing I brought my coat. Of course, Korra and Mako didn't really need one. She had grown up here and he had his firebending. Even Pabu had enough fur to keep him warm.

Trying not to think about the cold I put on a warm smile when Korra introduced us (mainly Mako) to her family.

I couldn't help but notice the crowd of people.  
"Wow, I can't believe all these people showed up just to greet us." I said to Korra clearly in awe.  
"These people aren't here for us. They're here for them." she pointed out towards the ocean were I could she a big ship coming towards us.

As it docked three high authority looking people walked onto the ice.  
"Who are they? I whispered to Korra.  
"That's my uncle Cheif Unalaq of the Northern Water Tripe. The two creepy twins behind him are my cousins Desna and Eska." she answered.

She must've also saw the way I looked at them.  
"Desna's a guy."

"Right, I knew that…which one's Desna again?" I asked. This time Korra instead of answering my question she turned her attention to her uncle.

After all the meet and greet business the carnival started. There were tons of food and games everywhere! While walking down a series of food stands I found an arctic hen stand.

I had never tried arctic hen but I knew it had something to do with traditional Water Tripe cuisine and since I love Water Tribe food I decided to try it.

It turned out to be delicious so I tried to stuff the whole thing down my mouth at once. It probably wasn't the best idea I ever had though. I received a few crazy looks from Korra's uncle and the rest of the people gathered around him.

After eating a few more things I wouldn't usually see in Republic City I decided to look for Mako. I hadn't seen him since the beginning of the carnival. Looking though a few more walkways with various avatar themed games I found him and Korra snuggling and feeding each other peoces of cotton candy.

It was a sickening view which also made me remember what Mako had said before.

"Find someone else."

Just then the twins, Desna and Eska, walked out behind the corner of another game stand. They both looked bored. Hopefully I wouldn't ask the wrong one out.

I trudged up to them slowly.  
"Well hi. You're Desna and Eska right? I'm Bolin. Wow, I love your robes and you're from the north! Cool that's like my…favorite direction." I said a bit too rushed.

They seemed to communicate with their mind as they looked at each other. The one with shadow, I'm guessing was Eska grabbed the collar of my coat.

"You amuse me. I will make you mine." she said eerily. By the looks of things I got more than I bargained for.

* * *

Eska:

* * *

Excellent. Now that I have found this person named Bolin I can study his lower class ways.

"Bolin, please win me a prize from the nearest game." I ordered.

"Um…okay. he said quite uneasily as he walked towards it. Fortunately, this game was perfect to test the strength of the typical person from his culture.

The objective was to the hammer a small pedestal to raise a ball to the top to eventually ring a bell.

Bolin stepped up to the game and gave the runner a small number of yuans. Then he picked up the hammer and yanked it downwards hiting the pedestal precisely. The ball hit the top ringing a bell.

I nodded at Desna, who was still standing next to me. He looked up at me and gave me another look.

_"We need to talk."_

Seconds later he brought me back an enormous Turtle seal stuffed animal.  
"Here you go. I thought you'd like it. You know because its an animal from the Northern Water Tribe."

"You're an earthbender." I said pointing at him.  
"Yes, yes I am. He said proudly."

"Thank you Bolin. You are excused." I said with no real emotion.  
"Excused?" he asked looking shocked.  
"Yes, excused." I repeated. "Be on your way."

"Um…great, okay. Well it was nice meeting you guys." his voice cracked.  
"Likewise" I said. For the first time in years a small smile formed on my face.

**Next chapter will be up soon. Please, please, please review! I need feedback. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Opposites Attract 3

**Hi again. Sorry for the long(er) wait. I've been so excited about the premiere of the new season I kinda got sidetracked. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Now enjoy the next chapter of Opposites Attract! **

Ch3: Un-influences

* * *

Bolin:

* * *

"Bolin! You don't know what you're getting yourself into! You shouldn't be dating the princess!" Mako yelled in my face. We were in our tent just after the festival. I had told him my feelings about Eska hoping he would support me. It was a bad idea.

"You sound just like you did when you told me not to date Korra and we had a fun time together before you took her away!" I yelled back. Mako obviously didn't expect.

He sighed. "Fine, I guess your right. But I'm not sure how happy her father will be when he finds out she's dating a…commoner. I'm just trying to look out for you."

Mako did have a point. By the looks of the Chief he didn't seem to be the most spontaneous guy he'd ever seen.

"Maybe if I could get Korra to introduce me to him." I thought allowed. Mako sigh and walked away so I looked at Pabu instead.

"This time I'm really takin about real love!" I said in excitement. He cocked his head to the side in confusion as he always did when I mentioned love.

It was almost dinnertime and there would be some kind of performance. If I was going to impress Eska, even slightly, I would have to look perfect so I adjusted my suit several times.

I even dressed Pabu in a baby suit I got from some vender at the festival.

"You'll need to be on your best behavior Pabu." I pointed at him. He squeaked and sat proudly. "Good boy." I said as I patted his head.

Me, Mako, and Pabu arrived right as the dinner performance started. It was crowded but Korra had saved us some of the best seats in the house.

While Mako for the umpteenth time sat next to Korra, I glanced over at Eska. She stared blankly at…something along with Desna. Even though they looked like statues there was something that intrigued me about Eska. It was something I couldn't really explain.

"Psssd. Bolin." Korra shattered my thoughts with a whisper.

"What is it Korra?" I asked a little overenthusiastically.

She glared at her cousins. Eska more specifically.

"Why do you like her so much? She's…out of the norm." she said as she glared in their direction.

"What?" I chuckled. No. That's just, gossip. Who told you that, that I like Eska?"

It didn't fool her."Mako told me."

she said. I sigh and looked away.

"Bolin look, I'm happy for you, really, but they have strict rules were they come from." Korra said.

My heart sank. I knew my chances with her were slim from the beginning, but hearing Korra say it made them seem slimmer.

I sucked up all the air I could and let it out slowly. The dinner was over, ending with a motivational speech from Unalaq. Desna and Eska stood together quietly behind most of the rest of the crowd.

I made my way towards them. "Hey, Eska, Desna." I said.

They turned to look at me with blank expressions on their faces. Neither of them said a thing.

"So I was thinking maybe we should, I mean could take a walk together. Just me and…you, or whatever one of you is Eska."

They turned to each other stared. "Perhaps he wants to tighten the bond he has establish with you." said Desna monotonously.

"Bond, what bond?" I blushed just before Eska turned to me.

"Accepted." she said before once again grabbing my collar with a tight fist. She tugged me along while Desna trailed behind us quietly.

It was a quiet walk; just a few minutes away from the buildings. I swear I saw her change her expression to sadness for a split second before going back. "So-" I said before getting cut off.

"-Desna explained to me what you were really trying to do to me." said Eska. "It cannot be, for I am the princess of the Northern Water Tribe."

I sigh. I knew this was coming. "So I guess you don't want to hang out with me anymore."

I seemed to stand there for an hour waiting for her to say something. She didn't. Just before sighing again I turned around and started to walk away. Desna turned to me. "It is for the greater good of the Northern Water Tribe."

"Like that was supposed to make me feel better." I thought to myself.

I didn't say anything back as I kept walking. The temperature seemed to increase drastically. I made it to me and Mako's tent before things could get too nasty.

"So how did it go with Eska?" Mako asked. I fell into my sleeping bag.

"Not so good I guess." Mako commented.

* * *

Eska:

* * *

Although I did not show it, I was astonished by the way Bolin treated me. He was very kind and attractive. Unfortunately it could still never be.

Desna explained to me that Bolin was not only interested in sharing his different ways. He also told me about how Bolin was what he described as "flirting" or "making a move", strange phrases which seemed to have originated in Republic City conversations most often.

I needed a silent place to think about this, small relationship Bolin tried to bring upon me. There was the matter of my betrothal. Father could, or would punish Bolin. Desna walked to my side.

"I relished his company." I said blankly.

"Father is not to be trifled with. I am sorry your bond was broken but it is good that he left." he responded.

This may be the first time I disagreed with him. I wisely kept it to myself.

Next chapter will be up soon. Please, please, please review! I need feedback. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Opposites Attract 4

**Hello! Now that the idea of Boleska is very slim in the real series, I've decided to end it here. I still respect this shipment and I wish that things didn't have to go bad in the end, but they did. (Not in this story.) Enjoy it anyway. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Thank you!**

Ch4: The Connection

* * *

Bolin:

* * *

Rejected twice. I never thought this day would come. It started hurt all over again but this time it would stay permanent.

Mako tried countless times to cheer me up but that's usually my job. No offense to him, but just saying "cheer up" wouldn't really cheer anyone up.

"Bolin. Wake up little bro, or we're gonna be late for breakfast." said Mako starting to lose his patients. I groaned, got up, and got ready carefree. I wouldn't have anybody to impress today.

The breakfast was nice; arctic hen and waffles, which I thought people only liked in Republic City. I guess not.

Everyone sat in their usual seats. I again, quickly glanced over at Eska who seemed to be even more bored looking than yesterday, which seemed kind impossible.

After the breakfast instead of going straight to the festival I decided to take a walk by the dock.

I looked at myself in the water's reflection.

"Why can't I keep one girlfriend." I thought.

Suddenly Varrick and his…crew of admirers walked up behind me.  
"Well if it isn't Mr. Tiger-shark again. Ya like the new coat I gave ya?"

"Mmmhmm." I nodded.

"Wait a minute." said Varrick suspiciously. He zoomed over to my side and examined me closely.  
"I can sense it on you. Your lovesick!" he yelled. The crowd behind him oohed and gasped.  
"Come aboard my big yacht and I'll give you some life saving advice!"

I reluctantly followed him aboard, for he was one of my close friends here in the Water Tribe. As soon as we plus the crowd walked in, he pushed me down on a pillow.  
"Everyone scram!"

At that instance everyone stopped talking, bowed, and left.  
"Now that they're gone, tell me all the details." Varrick said as he plopped down next to me.

"Well, I like Eska but her father would kill me if he saw me with her. What should I do?"

Varrick looked.  
"Eska, the princess? Hmm, you have interesting taste my boy."

"You know? Shockingly this isn't making me feel better." I wanted to say but I kept it too myself.

Varrick thought for a moment.  
"Maybe if you were to just see what happens when Chief Unaloq sees you guys together. Maybe he'll just have to try to accept it." Varrick explained.

It seemed like a death trap at first but when I started to consider it, it wasn't such a bad idea. I would do anything to be with Eska again.

"Thanks for the advice Mr. Varrick, sir." I stood up and shook his hand.

"Don't mention it kid." he smiled.

* * *

Eska:

* * *

I continued my normal routine of standing with perfect posture, looking with no emotion. Desna stood next to me as usual. Without Bolin and his sense of humor I felt as if I had been drained of the very little happiness I had, though I tried to forget him in effort to stay formal.

As we walked through the snow and ice I heard a faint scream of my name. Sensing it was Bolin's voice I kept walking but he approached quicker than I presumed.

"Hey Eska! Wait up!" he called, painting heavily. I lowered my paise slightly and Bolin came to my side.  
Desna turned to me and shook his head signifying me to not fall for his masculine charms. I nodded back but disagreed on the inside.

"Eska, I know your father would probably be angry if we were to be together, but I don't want it to be this way either. I don't care about how much trouble I'll be in. I just want to be with you." he said. I stood still.  
"Are you positive?" I asked as I came closer to him. He nodded and put his hands on my shoulders.

I could see in his eyes that he meant what he said; maybe even more than what he pronounced. Now only relying on instinct I grabbed his collar and pulled him in for a kiss. It seemed to last an eternity.

"I love you Eska."  
"I express my love towards you Bolin."

I laughed for the first time since I was an infant. It felt, exceptional.

Desna stood in shock, eyes wider than usual.  
"Preposterous; foolishness! Father will have our heads!" he announced loudly.

I looked back at Bolin who smiled.  
"Well at least we'll die together."

THE END

**That's all for now. Please, please, please review! I need feedback. Tell me what you thought about it. Oh and from now on I will be doing Bolsami stories. If you don't ship or tolerate Bolsami, then just don't read them. Thanks!**


End file.
